


This Alien Affliction

by astralminnie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Invasion, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Canon Rewrite, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), M/M, Marvel Universe, Mind Meld, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Personalities, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Symbiote Sex, Symbiotic Relationship, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel), Xenophilia, extreme penetration, human!jimin, infected by an alien symbiote!Jungkook, nobody panic!, this is a rewrite of my own fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralminnie/pseuds/astralminnie
Summary: Some might call it a curse, others a blessing—this alien affliction of his—but the only word Jimin has for it ismore.How could he resist when he has not only one, buttwobodies moving against his—not only Jungkook, but hissymbiote,too, calling his name?Alternately:Jungkook is infected with an alien symbiote that isveryinterested in Jimin. The feeling isdefinitelymutual.





	This Alien Affliction

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is based on the Marvel film _Venom_ ;)

The popular myth is that Jimin is tiny, short to go with his little bronzed-porcelain doll hands—which are in no way representative of the length and girth of what's pressed against Jungkook’s stomach now—but that's always been an overstatement. Jimin is _ not _ that small.

Except when Jungkook is like this: with the symbiote sliding like liquid marble from his skin, compounding every inch of his body until he feels twice his own size. Times like these, Jimin feels really_ tiny. _ But not _ fragile. _ That’s a myth, too. Jimin is only as delicate as he wants to be—he can take what Jungkook has to give. And more. 

Hence the oilslick tendrils holding Jimin's back against the wall now, his legs up around Jungkook’s partial flesh, partial marble naked hips while he presses his partner harder into the paneling of this overpriced hotel wall.

“Say you want us both,” he whispers, and Jimin answers with a whimper and roll of his hips.

“I want all of you,” he says. “All of you.” Jungkook’s..._ particular _ condition included. He has no idea how they ended up here—can’t quite piece together his memories of the younger man’s transformation, how they found themselves in this position, in this place—but it doesn’t _ matter. _He wants every. last. drop.

Jungkook breathes his next words into the ear he bites down on immediately after. “Better hold on, then.”

Jimin obediently sinks his nails into his shoulders. Always so eager—not that Jungkook’ll ever complain. The symbiote wraps chain-strength ropes around Jimin’s hands up to his elbows to hold him there.

Jimin is delightful to tease—he moans and whines and pouts while Jungkook rolls his erection against the older man’s, finally reaching down to grasp and pump only when Jimin is cursing his name. He jerks him hard, a little twist every few pulls to make him shudder and squeal until the sounds coming from him make his knees weak. The symbiote could hold him up, of course, but he opts to have it hold Jimin in place instead, still halfway up the wall, bound to it with his legs now spreading under the guidance of oily black threads, and Jungkook kneels.

Jungkook starts with his balls rather than his cock. Almost a kiss, almost a suck, he traces from where they hang and back with his tongue. He licks and flicks at intervals between long, slow movements like messy kisses over that delicious hole using borrowed length of tongue that allows him to keep his head back and look into Jimin's rolling eyes as he works. 

He takes a moment to admire his own hands moving up Jimin's torso, too—long, nimble fingers raking hard muscle, one blackening, extending into longer fingers with nails he manifests as blunted, to wrap around Jimin's throat. The other he drags down to a steel-hard cock and returns to pumping at it with a tight fist and a fast flicking wrist.

He works the spot for a while before trading hand for elongated tongue, wrapping it warm and wet thrice round the thick shaft of Jimin's cock and flexing it as if over silent words so that Jimin stutters some kind of blasphemous prayer. Jungkook slurps the tongue away again to make room for the rest of his mouth; one of the nicer points of sharing his body, redirected instincts and responses mean modified reflexes, and he doesn’t have to use his own lungs to breathe. He can take Jimin deep and hard, breathing him into the back of his throat while Jimin thrusts reflexively as best he can—still tied to the wall—into the tight channel of his throat. He presses a finger knuckle-deep inside his partner, and Jimin quakes in the grip of symbiote tendrils holding him in place. 

Jungkook can feel Jimin’s pulse racing under his skin, the way the heat rises in him, in every place a tendril touches. As if he were tapped into Jimin's nervous system through this thing that’s intertwined with his own—and perhaps he _ could. _

_ ‘Mine,’ _ he thinks, and a voice in his head rumbles back, ** _No. Ours._ **

“More,” Jimin sputters. He doesn’t mean the blowjob.

Slick and dark, the symbiote surrounds the finger he has pressed inside of Jimin, and he slides in deeper. And _ deeper. _ Reaching with a slender tendril of enormous strength to a very particular spot where motion and pressure turn intolerably pleasurable and Jimin arches against the bonds holding him to the wall and groans a sound so high it could almost be his pretty singing. Blonde hair slicked back with sweat, clinging to forehead and cheeks, lips parted around a gasp—Jimin looks like a _ dream. _

But it's not enough. Jungkook can feel that much. One finger becomes two. Becomes three. From the inside, he fills Jimin up. 

“Oh-h—God—" Jungkook kisses and nips at Jimin's thigh while the tendrils extending from his fingers do their work of massaging and stretching and filling. He’s usually so sweet—or he _ was, _ before all of this started—but a voice echoing deep in his mind tells him to _ mark, claim, _ ** _own_ ** —and the last thing he wants Jimin to think of him as any longer is _ gentle. _

Jimin manages to reach down and grasp a fistful of his hair by which he drags him not to his cock, but back almost to standing to kiss him hard and sloppy and breathless.

“Give it to me,” he slurs against Jungkook’s lips. “Give it all to me. I want it. I want _ all _ of it—"

Taking hold of him with symbiotic tendrils and rough hands alike, Jungkook peels Jimin from the wall and flips him so his cheek is now against it, legs held about Jungkook’s blackened hips, the symbiote now holding him up as though he were leaning or lying on it in preparation for getting fucked into the wall. Which is exactly what happens—Jungkook gives him _ more _ than enough. 

Black liquid compounding reach and girth wells up around his swollen cock until he's thick enough to tear Jimin to ribbons, just controlled enough not to. Not that he goes easy, either. Gripping Jimin's hips hard enough to bruise, he slams inside of him. No real warning, enormous and balls deep, he penetrates so aggressively he can almost count the frantic beats of Jimin's heart from inside of him as he screams. A good scream, followed by “Again—Oh god, _ again—!” _

But if Jimin really wants it all, there _ is _ more Jungkook could do.

He keeps his hands planted, but reaches out with tendrils warm as bath water and thrice as enjoyable to caress Jimin's ticklish hips, inching along the arc and V of his pelvis until they reach their ultimate destination. He tightens a tendril around the base of Jimin's cock, winding another about his balls, caging him tightly in such a way that every thrust knocks him harder into Jungkook’s black grip, and in that grasp, Jimin somehow grows harder still.

Jungkook covers his cock, coating him in black. He can feel it through the symbiote, conscious of the heat of rushing blood and the wet dripping from his tip even as his hands tighten at Jimin's hips and his chest meets Jimin's already glistening back. He's doubled over him in animalistic fucking, so hard and rapid Jimin's few annunciated words come out uneven as popcorn and don’t make any sense. He can catch his name in the mess of sounds, and not much else. But that’s all he needs.

“More?” he asks, and Jimin keens helplessly into the wall paneling. He's already developing a red mark on his cheek and upper chest where he's pressed against it. His nails are digging scratches unto the soft oak. 

Jungkook slips inside him. The front of him.

One barely visible, thread-thin tendril down and down until he can feel the inside of Jimin's cock and knock against his prostate from two directions at once.

“Fuck—!” 

But he can take more. And Jungkook gives it. He lets that tendril grow wider inside Jimin’s caged cock, adding layers to it, adding girth that presses from the inside out. And it feels good, he can tell. Jimin's soft sounds and watering eyes rolling in his head say _ ‘yes, yes, yes’ _even though his mouth has ceased functioning, hanging open in slack jawed invitation to the one hole Jungkook isn’t inside of yet: 

He pries one hand free, and reaches around to place his fingers in his mouth.

Jimin takes them as greedily as he's taking Jungkook everywhere else, tightening his loose jaw and sucking. Swirling his tongue. Like he wants to swallow Jungkook’s hand—

His fingers extend in Jimin’s mouth, some of it the symbiote alone, some of it his own cells stretching with it, and he reaches up into Jimin's skull. The other man coughs and gags, but Jungkook pushes further. _ Deeper. _Until the symbiote tastes brain stem.

** _Ours. _ **

And so, he lets Jimin feel himself, transmitting every sensation of Jungkook’s into him. Both fucked and being fucked from every possible hole. The voice in his head is commanding, demanding, and he knows that Jimin can also hear it now, echoing inside his own mind as well. 

** _Ours. _ **

Jimin might be gagging _ “God, yes,” _ around Jungkook’s fingers, but it's hard to tell. Jungkook moves faster. With precision, now, though, the closed loop of his feelings and Jimin’s and back again telling him where to go. How deep to reach down Jimin's cock and how to time each girthy thrust just right so he can feel his body spasm around the delayed intent to come, and come, and come—

Jimin shakes and heaves and moans, and dry orgasms once, twice, three times in such rapid succession he seems to be seizing. And still Jungkook fucks him, and makes him feel it. Feel how tight he is. Feel the throbbing of his own cock in a tendril grip. Taste leaking pre-come and the tang of sweat Jungkook sucks from his shoulders between sharp bites and slow tonguing of his ear.

** _‘Is this enough for you?’ _ **Jungkook asks in his mind, through the symbiote, and hears the response in kind.

_ ‘Ohgodpleasekeepgoing—’ _

** _‘A little more—’_ **

_ ‘Fuck, I can—I cant—’ _

_ ‘Oh god—’ _

Jungkook grins and presses a kiss into his neck, suddenly slowing down. Jimin moans loud and pitiful around his mouthful.

** _‘We can make you come,’ _ ** Jungkook tells him, ** _‘from here, from here’_ ** —he thrusts and sounds and Jimin twists in his arms, crying out. ** _‘And here…’_ **

He makes Jimin _ feel _ it, how tight he is when he's just about to come.

** _‘How do you want it?’_ **

Jimin gags on a word, forgetting for a moment how to just think it, his mind a mess like the rest of his writhing form.

** _“We can’t hear you, Jimin.”_ **

He gurgles again, then— 

_ ‘All of it, still all of it, make me—’ _

And Jimin screams as Jungkook releases his cock, just in time for him to come hard enough that, through the symbiote, Jungkook can feel his ears pop, white spattering the wall from between threads of black still netted over his cock. Jungkook lets him feel his orgasm from inside for a while before withdrawing his fingers again so Jimin can speak as he pulls out his still enlarged cock.

“Was that enough?” Jungkook asks, his voice his own again. 

And all Jimin can sputter is “...fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> co-written with a dear friend of mine in the Venom fandom who requested to remain anonymous ♡ 
> 
> If you're 18+, come chat with me about BTS on Twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/chimchimoanie) I post all of my writing there before migrating it to Ao3.
> 
> Please send me motivation or questions on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/chimchimoanie)!


End file.
